


Not Going Anywhere

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-ep for Purpose in the Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

(Fitz)

He wakes in the middle of the night with a crick in his neck and a warm weight on his leg.

Jemma's curled up on the floor, her head pillowed in his lap. She can't be comfortable on the floor, and he can't even begin to fathom how she got there in the first place.

He lifts her easily; _too_ easily. She obviously found some source of food on that planet, seeing as she hadn't starved to death, but she's still woefully thin. He deposits her back in the bed and tucks her in. He perches on the edge of the bed, watches her sleep for a few minutes before settling back against the wall.

He's almost drifted back to sleep when a terrified scream pulls him back into wakefulness. Jemma's whimpering, clawing at her blanket, trying to throw it off.

She sobs out his name, and he's at her side immediately. "I'm here, Jemma," he says, reaching for her hands. "I'm right here."

She stops fighting, the haze of terror dissipating as she focuses on him. "Fitz," she repeats, calmer this time. She scans the room quickly. "Just you?"

"Yeah, 's just me, Jem," he confirms. He rubs soothing circles on her hands with his thumbs. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He winces at the endearment, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Scared," she manages. "Don't leave me?"

"I'm not gonna leave," he promises. "You can go back to sleep, Jem, I'll be right here." He starts to pull back, but her grip tightens.

"No!" She pulls him closer, rests her head on his stomach. "Don't. Leave me." She looks up at him, blinking back tears. "Stay?"

"Okay," he says, brushing her tears away. "I'll stay." He climbs into the tiny bed with her, lets her arrange herself how she pleases, then wraps his arms around her. "Sleep, sweetheart," he murmurs. "I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
